<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me close by minthalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711124">hold me close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo'>minthalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Kunimi is Tired let him Sleep, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Secret Relationship, just abo but make it normal lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Kunimi is half asleep, eyes closed as Kindaichi watches an American action movie playing on the laptop in front of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Iwaizumi and Oikawa pause in the doorway, both in shock. They’ve never seen Kunimi like this before. They expected him to act differently, he is in Heat after all, but this isn’t what either of them thought.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kunimi picks his head up out of Kindaichi’s neck when he notices the two of them there. Before either of the three Alpha’s can say anything he pulls his arms away from Kindaichi, and crawls out of his lap. He kneels at the end of the bed and reaches out to the two of them in the doorway, making small grabby hands.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Iwaizumi and Oikawa visit Kunimi while he's in Heat.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i swear i don't only write omegaverse , i just have brainrot that will only let me think abt abo headcanons for specific characters :/</p><p>this technically takes place in the same universe as the miya twins aboverse i have , but it has nothing to do w them lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi stand outside the Kunimi Household, a drawstring bag stuffed with Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s old jerseys strapped to Oikawa’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi hasn’t been in school for the last two days, his Heat putting him out of commission. They’re not as close to the first year as they would like to be, but being captain and vice captain of Seijoh’s volleyball team, the two of them feel responsible to try and provide some comfort to the Omega during this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re fully prepared to hand off the clothing to Kunimi’s mother, and be on their way. They figured that no parent would want two older Alpha’s around their young Omega son in Heat. Older by two years, but older none the less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Kunimi’s mother answers the door and invites them inside, it comes as a surprise to both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just here to drop some clothing off.” Oikawa gives her a charming smile, one that always makes parents love him. “We figured it might help him through his Heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet. Really, you can come inside, it’s no trouble. He’s upstairs, Yuutarou is up there with him, the door is open if you’d like to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They freeze, processing the information. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is upstairs with Kunimi, an Omega in Heat, alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa walks inside, dragging Iwaizumi in by his wrist. “I guess it’s no harm to give him the clothing ourselves, right Iwa-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nods, toeing his shoes off. “Yeah, it’ll be nice to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi’s mother smiles. “You two are so sweet, taking care of your kohai.” She leads them to the staircase, letting them go up alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough Kunimi’s bedroom door is wide open. Kindaichi is sitting up on his bed, cross legged, Kunimi curled in his lap. His arms are around the young Omega, who has his nose pressed in his neck, arms wrapped around Kindaichi’s shoulders as he rests his head against them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi is half asleep, eyes closed as Kindaichi watches an American action movie playing on the laptop in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Oikawa pause in the doorway, both in shock. They’ve never seen Kunimi like this before. They expected him to act differently, he is in Heat after all, but this isn’t what either of them thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi picks his head up out of Kindaichi’s neck when he notices the two of them there. Before either of the three Alpha’s can say anything he pulls his arms away from Kindaichi, and crawls out of his lap. He kneels at the end of the bed and reaches out to the two of them in the doorway, making small grabby hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi has to suppress a snort at the look on their faces, udder shock at Kunimi’s behavior. He’s used to this, they’ve been best friends since middle school. When Kunimi first presented, and his parents allowed Kindaichi to visit during his Heat, he’s always been like this. More than anything, Kunimi just wants to be held while he sleeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi recovers first, he sits on the bed and pulls Kunimi into his lap, letting him curl as close as he can. He tips his head to the side, allowing him to scent his neck. Kunimi nuzzles happily, making a satisfied noise as he settles down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Oikawa a minute to collect himself before he sits next to them, setting the bag of clothes he has to the side. He crosses his legs and puts a hand on Kunimi’s back. Kunimi hums and pulls his head out of Iwaizumi’s neck, shifting in his lap to face Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi gives him a smile, sleepy, but satisfied. He blinks open tired eyes to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kunimi.” Oikawa’s voice is gentle. He holds out his wrist, Kunimi takes it happily, nuzzling his cheek into the scent gland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He speaks, pulling back from his wrist after he’s thoroughly scented him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Iwaizumi asks, “We were both pretty surprised when your mom let us up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi shrugs, leaning back against Iwaizumi’s chest. He wraps his arms around Kunimi’s middle, resting his chin on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Heats have never been too bad, not so dangerous I can’t be around Alphas. They’re exhausting, really. Tiring, all I wanna do is sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, no different from normal?” Oikawa teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi rolls his eyes, “very funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We brought you some clothes.” Oikawa picks up the bag he set aside earlier. “Matsun and Makki would have come, but they got caught up with some other things.” He pulls out their old jerseys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi slips off of Iwaizumi’s lap, pulling his shirt off without hesitation. He picks up the first jersey he can get his hands on, Matsukawa’s, and slips it on. It’s big, even with Kunimi’s height, Matsukawa is much broader than him. He drowns in the jersey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi moves closer, he picks up the pillow Kunimi has been sleeping with and pulls Hanamaki’s jersey over it. He hands it to Kunimi, who holds it to his chest, pressing his face into it. Tension melts from Kunimi’s shoulders with the scent of his older packmates all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just having the shirts from the Beta and Alpha who aren’t able to be with him right now help more than he could imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi pulls his head out just enough to look up at his senpai, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi ruffles Kunimi’s hair, grinning. “No problem, man.” Kunimi leans into the touch, closing his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can stay as long as you want, m’sorry if I fall asleep.” His words slur together, he’s already feeling tired again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shifts, he sits against the headboard with a pillow behind him. “Come here. We’ve got nothing else to do today.” He pats his lap, inviting Kunimi closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi hesitates. Kindaichi has been through most of his Heats with him, being held in his lap is normal for the two of them. He wasn’t thinking straight when he first crawled into Iwaizumi’s lap, all he saw was his Pack Alpha’s at the door, instinct took over in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, Oikawa is offering to hold him, and that’s all Kunimi is craving right now. Touch, it’s the only thing that calms the itch under his skin, the burning sensation across his body, what makes his bones ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi takes it. Crawling into his lap, he lets Oikawa wrap his arms around him, and scent his neck. Kunimi tips his head to the side, giving him easier access. Iwaizumi sits next to them, putting an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder. He pulls Kunimi’s legs into his lap, resting his other hand on his ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi closes his eyes, pillowing his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He lets himself be held, comforted by the two Alphas so close to him. It doesn’t take long before he’s asleep in Oikawa’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi sits cross legged, facing the two of them. He holds the pillow with Hanamaki’s jersey on it in his lap, watching Kunimi with a soft, fond expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he always like this?” Iwaizumi asks quietly, not wanting to disturb Kunimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi looks at him, nodding. “Yeah, as long as I’ve known him. He has the, uh, other side effects too, but not that bad. Really, he just wants to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa brushes a few stray strands of hair from Kunimi’s face. “So, he’s exactly how he usually is. Lazy ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi snorts, “yup. Just an excuse to sleep for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always allowed in here? We didn’t think his mom would let us inside, let alone into his room, alone with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi nods, “yeah. We’ve known each other for years. His parents know I won’t hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hums, “I bet it helps, having you so close. It always makes my Ruts easier when Oikawa is nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nods in agreement, “same, and those are painful. Does he do the same for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi looks at his lap, playing with a stray strand on the jersey. “Uh, sort of. My Ruts aren’t as, um, mild as his Heats. He’s there when he can be, but he can’t stay as long as I can stay for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Alphas nod, understanding exactly how he feels, as they go through it themselves. They know the struggles of a Rut. Kunimi is lucky, his Heats are mild, the worst side effect is exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make conversation for a little, taking quietly as Kunimi sleeps in Oikawa’s arms. His Heat scent surrounds them, the lack of scent blockers is noticeable, especially since he wears them consistently at school, and during practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are almost never around Kunimi’s natural scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them have ever thought of themselves as Pack Alphas, they just happen to be captain and vice captain of their high school volleyball team. But right now, with a younger member of their team in need, it brings out an instinctual urge to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi pushes the pillow off of his lap, and slips off the bed as quiet as he can. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up the empty cup from the bedside table and walks out of the room. Oikawa and Iwaizumi let him leave without question, figuring he knows what he’s doing. They talk between themselves as they wait for him to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi wakes up after a few minutes, blinking his eyes open. He pulls his head off of Oikawa’s shoulder and rubs his eyes. He looks up at Oikawa, then at Iwaizumi. Frowning, Kunimi twists around in his lap, looking around his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi lets out a quiet whimper. His scent quickly turns sour, radiating off of him. Oikawa frowns, rubbing his side gently in an attempt to calm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks, squeezing his ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi pulls his legs out of his lap, squirming until he’s out of Oikawa’s arms. “Where’s Alpha-” He cuts himself off, shaking his head, trying not to make himself too upset. “Where’s Yuutarou?” He speaks, clearly this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a look. They knew the two of them were close, but Kunimi is distraught after waking up without Kindaichi in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went downstairs, he’ll be back soon.” Oikawa promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi lets out an involuntary whine. He rubs his face, messing with his bangs. He tries to collect himself, not wanting Oikawa and Iwaizumi to see this side of him, but it’s hard. He’s disoriented, his head foggy. He isn’t in the right headspace, he can’t think clearly because of his Heat. He feels on edge without Kindaichi there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi scratches at his arms, ansty. Looking around the room again, his shoulders stiff with tension. He’s unable to hold back another whimper, it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kindaichi isn’t there, he’s always there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shifts, holding his arm out, palm up. He doesn’t touch Kunimi, wanting to let him choose how much contact to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi’s eyes flicker to his hand, then his face, studying him. He reaches out slow, taking the Alpha’s hand. Oikawa closes his fingers around Kunimi’s palm, squeezing gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi will be back soon, it’s alright.” He speaks softly, not wanting to spook him even more, put him more on edge than he already is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi swallows, nodding slow. This isn’t like him, he’s usually able to keep his emotions to himself. He prefers to be alone, especially at school where Oikawa sees him most often. Normally, Kunimi is calm, collected. But now, he’s frazzled, distraught, a down right mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi walks in a few minutes later, a cold bottle of water in one hand, a plate of chicken curry in the other. The moment he catches Kunimi’s sour scent he acts fast. He sets the plate and water bottle down on the bedside table and crawls onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi drops Oikawa’s hand and scrambles to get into Kindaichi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as tight as he can. Kindaichi holds him close, touching his nose to Kunimi’s neck, pressing their chests together. Kunimi’s entire body shakes as he takes deep breaths of Kindaichi’s scent, trying to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, Akira. It’s okay, you’re okay.” Kindaichi whispers, rubbing comforting circles on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi fists his hands into the back of Kindaichi’s shirt, pressing as close as he can. “Woke up ‘n you weren’t there, Alpha.” They rarely use titles, it’s not natural for them, but times like this Kunimi feels the need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Akira, I’m sorry. I just went to get you something to eat, you haven’t had anything since this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hungry.” Kunimi mumbles, his voice shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi frowns, “I’m sorry. I should have waited until you woke up before leaving the room.” He presses a gentle kiss to his scent gland, nuzzling into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi pulls his head back, taking a deep breath. His scent has sweetened now that Kindaichi is back, and he’s calmed down. Kunimi dips his head down and presses his nose to Kindaichi’s, who smiles and bumps his nose back before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that makes a lot more sense.” Oikawa’s voice breaks the two of them out of their moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smacks his chest. “Not the time, Shittykawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi flushes, he forgot the two Alphas were in the room, watching the scene unfold in front of them. Kunimi twists in Kindaichi’s arms, settling with his back against his chest, keeping his arms around his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. Sorry you had to see me like that. I hate waking up without Yuutarou when I’m like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Oikawa says, leaning against Iwaizumi’s side. “Trust me, we get it. Ruts aren’t exactly a walk in the park either. You can’t think straight during them, it’s a completely different mindset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi nods, relieved they understand. He isn’t usually so needy, but something about his Heats make him desperate for contact from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kindaichi </span>
  </em>
  <span>specifically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how long have you been seeing each other?” Oikawa presses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just after we started our first year.” Kunimi answers, putting his hand over Kindaichi’s where it rests on his stomach. “After volleyball practice officially started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nods, “makes sense. You two were always close. Why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to know.” Kunimi’s answer is stiff, defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know how you’d react. Team mates dating and all.” Kindaichi clarifies. “We figured it might not be an issue, but we didn’t want to risk anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hums. Part of him is hurt, they didn’t trust him enough, so they kept their relationship a secret. A bigger part of him understands their reasoning, and he would have done the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa reaches over him, grabbing the plate of chicken curry Kindaichi brought up with him. It’s still warm, he stirs it around before moving closer to Kunimi, getting a proper bite on the chopsticks and holding it to Kunimi’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you haven’t had a meal since this morning, you need to eat now.” Oikawa insists when Kunimi gives him a blank stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs before opening his mouth, taking the bite Oikawa made for him. He doesn’t reach for the bowl, letting the Alpha continue to feed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi presses a soft kiss to the back of Kunimi’s head, nosing into his hair. Kunimi lets out a satisfied sigh, opening his mouth for another bite. Iwaizumi watches them carefully, Oikawa seems to enjoy taking care of Kunimi like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bowl is finished Oikawa sets it down and hands Kunimi the water bottle, making sure he drinks about half before he takes it back. Kunimi shifts in Kindaichi’s lap, holding the pillow with Hanamaki’s jersey to his chest before he allows himself to get comfortable enough to close his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Oikawa slip off the bed, figuring Kunimi is going to fall asleep soon. They’ve been there for a few hours, and have left their scent on his bed. He should be okay for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna head out, okay?” Iwaizumi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi forces himself to open his eyes and lift up his head. “Okay, thanks for coming.” he says softly, “it helped, having you two around. I’ll text Hanamaki and Matsukawa, to thank them for the clothes, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll love that. If they’re free tomorrow we’ll drop by after practice with Kindaichi. How does that sound?” Oikawa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi smiles, “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They say their final goodbyes and the two of them leave, thanking Kunimi’s mother for hosting them before they walk out the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bumps his side against Iwaizumi as they walk down the familiar path back home. Kunimi doesn’t live too far from their neighboring houses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looks up at him, tilting his head. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know they were together, even if they didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looks back at the sky, lifting his arms up, his hands behind his head. “I had a suspicion. The two of them got even closer once school started up, and their scents were always mingled whenever they came to practice. I couldn’t figure out if they were just close like us, or if they were something more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hums, he never thought out of everyone on the team, the two youngest members would be the first to get their shit together and start dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it out a month ago. When Kindaichi came in with a hickey. Makki and Matsun teased him about it for twenty minutes before practice could start. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kunimi look so smug. Who knew the Omega would be the possessive one in that relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snaps his head to look over at him. “And you didn’t think to tell me this realization?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughs, shaking his head. “Nope! I wanted to see how slow you were, if you’d ever figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an ass, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” He sticks his tongue out, his obnoxious laugh growing after Iwaizumi playfully pushes him off the path.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment and kudos please !! i thrive off validation from strangers on the internet</p><p>i have a proper outline for the last fic in the miya twins aboverse , im gonna work on that as soon as i find the time !</p><p>i also have an idea for a not abo fic lol, i hope i have enough of a brain to properly write that one out, </p><p>if you wanna see me write anything/have a headcanon you wanna talk about feel free to message me on <a href="http://mintberries.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/mintberries1">twitter</a> ! send an ask/dm i would love to talk about haikyuu!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>